


Brilliant Absurdity

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the head photographer at a popular gay porn magazine, and Arthur is coming out in a big, nude way.  When Arthur offers himself up at the end of his session, Merlin can't possibly resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Absurdity

**Author's Note:**

> age disparity (18/28), pwp
> 
> Written for the winter 2012 [merlin_games](http://merlin_games.livejournal.com), using prompt #240: centerfold. Major love to [filmatleven](http://filmatleven.livejournal.com) for the beta. ♥

Merlin had a bit of a love/hate relationship with his job. When he'd been on his feet all day and Nimueh had been yelling at him and the models had been uncooperative, Merlin wanted nothing more than to turn on his heel and walk out, to say _fuck this_ and work as a full-time freelance photographer instead of continuing on at the gay porn rag he'd been at for the past seven years.

And then there were days like today. Today they were shooting for a special issue featuring nothing but eighteen year olds, and the crowning glory was the centerfold and cover – none other than Arthur Pendragon himself, son of the notorious business mogul Uther Pendragon. They were doing an entire spread on him, most specifically on why he was choosing to come out to the world this way.

Merlin had no idea why, since Nimueh had done the interview earlier and was remaining tight-lipped about it, but when he had the country's favorite golden boy spread out naked on a bed, doing everything he was told, he couldn't find it in him to care.

"Okay, that's good," Merlin said, snapping another picture. "Now sit up just a bit – no, not that far, lean on your elbows…right, and give me the sexiest look you can –"

Arthur's mouth quirked and his eyes slowly raked over Merlin, the bright blue darkening and his tongue darting out to touch his bottom lip. "Like this?"

Merlin swallowed as blood rushed to his already half-hard cock; he'd been like that since Arthur had walked in the room and started shucking his clothes, and it didn't seem to be going away like it eventually did with other models.

In fact, Merlin was fairly sure he was going to have to have a wank in the bathroom before he would be able to leave the building.

"Yes, exactly like that." _Click_. "You've either done this before or you're a true natural."

Arthur laughed and Merlin snapped another quick picture.

"Well, considering my birthday was only last week and my father would have murdered me if I'd risked any nude pictures of me getting out before then, I think we'll have to go with 'true natural'."

"So your father won't care about these, then?" Merlin asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "Roll over; we need a few shots of that pretty bum."

Arthur flushed slightly but did as instructed. "Of course he'll care. That's kind of the point, actually."

"Ah." Merlin smirked, moving around Arthur as he snapped several pictures from different angles. "So this is a rebellion thing, then?"

"Sort of," Arthur said slowly, pushing up when Merlin instructed until he was sitting on his heels. The proud erection he'd been sporting had wilted somewhat, and he reached down to stroke himself to full hardness again. "It's more like a desperate final attempt at making him see and accept me as _me_. He hates that I'm gay, and insists that it's something I'll grow out of. For the past two years there's been nothing but a parade of girls he's tried to set me up with, and I'm just…sick of it."

Merlin nodded; his mum had always been accepting of him, but that didn't mean that everybody else had. "Not that I'm complaining," he said, glancing down at Arthur's hard cock, "but isn't this an extreme way of going public? You could have easily talked to one of the major newspapers, or even done some sort of talk show. Why a porn rag?"

Arthur shrugged. "Shock factor. It'll get the point across better than anything else I could do." He smirked. "And my sister dared me to."

Merlin grinned and snapped another quick picture; the combination of the smirk and Arthur's hand around his cock as he knelt with his knees spread slightly on the bed would be perfect for the centerfold.

Not to mention the fact that it was doing _things_ to Merlin's cock.

"Ok, I think we've got it," Merlin said, suddenly desperate to escape and find some relief. He forced himself to hit the button on his professional digital camera to pull up all the pictures he'd taken, scrolling through them to make sure they had enough good ones. He might be horny as hell but Nimueh would skin him alive if he didn't do his job right. "Go ahead and get dressed. Someone will contact you later with publishing dates and whatnot."

"Actually…"

He paused and Merlin looked up, taking in the slightly nervous yet somehow still overly confident expression on his face. Arthur chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before taking a visible breath and continuing.

"Actually, considering I've had to stay like this –" he gestured to his hard cock "– for the past few hours, I was hoping I might be able to get a little relief before I leave. And don't bother to get all righteous about it, because I've been able to see your erection through your jeans nearly the entire time."

Merlin stared at him a moment, not sure he had heard correctly. "You want me to get you off?"

"I want you to fuck me," Arthur said, raising his chin just enough for Merlin to see the young defiance behind it. "Right now."

There were lots of reasons Merlin should say no. Arthur's age for one, and the fact that Merlin had a good ten years on him. On the other hand, Arthur was more than legal, and obviously knew exactly what he wanted. And then there was the fact that Merlin didn't really know him…of course, Merlin had had one night stands before, so that wasn't _really_ an issue.

In the end it only took him about two seconds to say, "Alright, why not?"

Arthur's eyes lit up and his hand squeezed around his cock, thumb rubbing over the head. He watched silently as Merlin set the camera down on a nearby desk prop, eyes following every move of Merlin's body.

"Would it be weird," Arthur suddenly began, "if I told you that one of the reasons I agreed to do this spread was so I could meet you?"

Merlin paused, his hands twisted in the fabric of his shirt, half of his stomach already exposed. "Meet me?"

Arthur met Merlin's confused gaze, though there was a bright flush on his cheeks. "I stole my first issue of this magazine when I was fourteen, and there was something about the pictures that grabbed my attention more than any of the other porn rags I'd been able to get. I guess it was pure curiosity, but I looked for the photographer's name, and I've wanted to meet you ever since. It's completely mad, I know."

Merlin gaped at him for a moment and then let out a quick huff of breath. "Jesus Christ," he muttered, and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, dropping it to the floor. He grinned, toeing his shoes off and undoing the fly on his jeans at the same time. "So you've had this celebrity crush on me for the past four years, then?"

Arthur glared at him. "You're hardly a celebrity."

"Uh-huh," Merlin said, pushing his jeans and pants down in one swift movement. Arthur's confession sent a thrill through him, and he almost felt like laughing at the brilliant absurdity of it. "If you say so."

Arthur made an irritated sound but didn't argue any further. Grin widening, Merlin climbed onto the bed and pressed up against Arthur, enjoying the hitch of breath it earned him. He rested his hands against Arthur's hips, pulling them flush and sliding their cocks together.

"Oh god," Arthur said, eyes closing briefly. "You shouldn't – I mean, as much as I want this to last, I've been hard for bloody ages –"

Merlin kissed him, sliding his tongue softly against Arthur's lips before licking his way inside. Arthur opened easily for him, a small groan reverberating into Merlin's mouth.

"Lay down," Merlin murmured against Arthur's lips, squeezing Arthur's hips before pulling away. "I need to get a couple things."

Arthur nodded, looking at him with blown-wide pupils. Merlin climbed off the bed to open a drawer on the desk where he'd placed the camera, knowing they always kept it stocked with a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. When he turned back his breath caught in his throat and he moaned; Arthur was spread out on his stomach, looking back at Merlin with a wicked gleam in his eye. Merlin's cock throbbed, and he hurriedly climbed back onto the bed.

"Have you ever done this before?" Merlin asked, quickly opening the condom and rolling it on before pouring some of the lube onto his palm.

Arthur hesitated, eyes falling shut on a quiet gasp as Merlin slowly slid two fingers into his hole.

"I – I've done a few things," he finally said, shifting his hips back against Merlin's hand. "But it's not easy when you've always got someone looking over your shoulder."

"Mmm." Merlin twisted his wrist, sliding his fingers in and out a few times before adding a third. "That's what I thought."

Arthur shuddered, hands clenching in the sheets. "Fuck, Merlin –"

"Easy," Merlin murmured, sliding his fingers free. He shifted to settle between Arthur's legs, running his hands up the back of his thighs to cup his arse cheeks. "Just relax and let me in, okay?"

Arthur nodded and Merlin reached for the bottle of lube, spreading more oil over himself before pressing the tip of his cock to Arthur's hole. He pushed in, careful to keep his pace slow and steady, eyes fluttering closed at the heat of Arthur's body surrounding him.

Curling his fingers around Arthur's hips, Merlin pressed in until he couldn't go any further, tight heat squeezing him and Arthur making soft noises beneath him. After a long moment he opened his eyes and looked down, taking in the strong, tense line of Arthur's back and the flush high on his cheeks.

"Alright?" Merlin asked, his voice breathy and strained even to his own ears.

Arthur didn't answer at first and Merlin bit his lip, worried for a moment that Arthur hadn't been completely ready.

"Yeah," Arthur finally said, shifting slightly and making Merlin gasp. "Yeah, I'm – ah, fuck yes –"

Merlin groaned and rolled his hips, thrusting shallowly into Arthur's body. It had been a long time since he'd had a virgin, and he thought he might go mad from how good it felt. Arthur's hole clung to him as though it didn't want to let him go, and Merlin dropped down to press against Arthur's back as he continued to move.

"Oh god, oh god," Arthur moaned, bucking beneath him, arching his back as Merlin's tiny hip-rolls gained momentum. 

Before long he had shifted to pounding thrusts, his cock pushing into Arthur again and again, moaning grunts escaping the back of his throat. One hand came up and twisted into Arthur's hair, his open mouth pressing against the corner of Arthur's lips.

"So beautiful," Merlin gasped, hot sparks racing down his spine to pool at the base. "So good for me; you did everything I asked you to today."

Arthur groaned loudly, tensing, fingers twisting tighter into the sheets under them. "Oh fuck, I'm coming –"

His hole clenched down around Merlin's cock and Merlin swore, fucking Arthur through it. His own orgasm pulsed through him a few moments later and he cried out against Arthur's temple, cock twitching hard as he came.

It took Merlin a few minutes to catch his breath before he pulled out and sat up, carefully taking the condom off and tying it closed. Arthur twisted around until he was lying on his back, looking up at Merlin with dark, wide eyes.

"You good?" Merlin asked, searching Arthur's face for any signs of discomfort or regret.

Arthur grinned. "More than. That was better than I'd hoped."

Merlin let out a short, breathless laugh, rolling his eyes. He moved away and climbed off the bed, tossing the condom in a nearby bin before picking up his clothes. Arthur's were piled on a chair that was shoved out of the way, and Merlin grabbed them and tossed them over before pulling his own on. 

He watched from the corner of his eye as Arthur used a clean bit of the sheet to wipe himself off and then get dressed. They'd had a good time that day, to Merlin's surprise; he'd expected Arthur to be spoiled rotten, and while it was obvious that he was more privileged than most, it was also clear that there was a lot more to him than he let on.

The realization that they would probably never see each other again made Merlin frown. He liked Arthur, and the sex had been both unexpected and pretty brilliant. It was cheesy as hell, but he wasn't really ready to say goodbye.

"So," Merlin said, leaning against the desk where the camera was and crossing his arms. "Was this just a fantasy fulfillment thing, or would you like to grab some dinner with me?"

Arthur glanced up in surprise from where he was seated at the end of the bed, tying one of his shoes. He studied Merlin for a moment before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah, I could definitely go for some food."

Merlin grinned back, his heart light and his body still thrumming from his orgasm. He would drop the camera off at Nimueh's office and then they could walk over to a great little place nearby. Maybe – hopefully – the night would end with a few kisses and a promise for more.

It was entirely possible that Merlin was getting ahead of himself, but when Arthur stood up and gave him a bright, eager smile, he had to admit that something seemed to have slotted into place.

Whatever may happen in the future, Merlin had the feeling that it was going to be one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome here or [on my LJ](http://dreamdustmama.livejournal.com/176459.html?mode=reply#add_comment).


End file.
